


Still Sexy

by heartsyhawk



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Worship, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lactation Kink, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsyhawk/pseuds/heartsyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavily pregnant Aveline is miserable; she misses her before-baby body--and the before-baby sex with her husband, whom she is positive must be repulsed by the physical changes she's going through. Donnic realizes how she's feeling and enthusiastically proves her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the kink meme prompt found at http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11099.html?thread=44410203#t44410203
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Bioware, Electronic Arts, or any other entity to whom Dragon Age or related media belong. I am just gratefully playing in their beautiful sandbox and am not in any way being compensated financially for writing this.
> 
> A loving thank you to [sailorlotus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus) for beta-reading.

Donnic woke with a start and was momentarily disoriented when he realized he was quite alone in bed--a situation he'd grown unaccustomed to since getting married and moving to the guard captain's quarters in the keep. His wife often woke before him but he couldn't recall a single time she had got out of the bed without waking him first.

He peered around the room and his confusion gave way to relief as he spotted his wife standing before her dressing mirror, staring intently at her reflection with her robe open and draped loose over her shoulders.

"Aveline?" He called to her gently. He frowned in concern. "Is everything alright?

"I'm fine." Aveline said simply without turning around. "Go back to sleep."

"Only if you come too, Honey." He insisted. "It's not even dawn yet."

She sighed and glanced over her shoulder. "I'll be along in a bit,” She smiled at him, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. “I promise, Darling."

He shook his head and made his way to her side. "I can hardly be expected to sleep when something is troubling you, my heart." He nuzzled into her neck affectionately. "Is there anything at all I can do to help?" He slid his arms around her middle and rested his hands on the large rounded swell of her belly. "Is this to do with the baby?"

Her sigh told him he'd hit the nail on the head and he smiled encouragingly at her in the mirror. "I could send for some warmed milk; that might help the little one settle in."

Aveline put her hand over his on her belly. "That's sweet, but our little street-brawler-to-be is calm right now, I think. Kicked until the point of exhaustion and snuggled right into my bladder a while ago."

"Then what are you doing?" He chuckled. "There's precious little time to sleep as it is with your schedule and in a just a few weeks we'll have a newborn to account for."

"I know. It's just...I'm...it's silly." She admitted and closed her eyes.

"Aveline, if it's enough to have you up and stewing at three bells it probably isn't all that silly." He said pointedly. "Tell me, please."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you must know I'm trying to decide whether I look more like I ate a whole Druffalo or Qunari."

"Hmmm," He cocked his head to the side for a moment. "I'd go with Qunari. Sounds more fearsome and bolsters your reputation as an incredibly worthy and potent warrior goddess who kicks all kinds of arse protecting her city." He grinned affectionately at her skeptical look.

"You don't have to make fun." She frowned.

His brows knit together. "I would never. If I offended you, I'm truly sorry. It certainly wasn't my intention. I meant it as a compliment."

Aveline snorted at that. "You are too kind but you don't have to pretend right now. I'm not desirable or attractive and I haven't kicked any asses in quite a while."

He stared at her like she had just grown a complete second head that shouted obscene Orlesian limericks. "Not desirable or attractive...where'd you get that idea?!"

She fixed him with a stern look. "Donnic, I am not a fool. I'm big as a house and I need to piss a hundred times a day and I waddle like an especially fat goose."

"Oy, that's the love of my life you're putting down!" He said sternly but with a tender look on his face. He gently turned her in his arms. "Sweetheart, that's an awfully unkind view of yourself."

"It’s a realistic one." She corrected. "I've put on something like two stone and if they didn't ache I couldn't confirm that I even have ankles, given that I haven't actually seen them in over a month."

"It isn't like you put on that weight lazing about eating Orlesian pastries all day," he interrupted with a chuckle. He pressed a quick kiss to her nose."Even if you had you would probably still be uncommonly gorgeous. But that belly isn't full of sweets and junk food. You’re pregnant, Honey."

"It hadn't escaped my notice, actually." She said wryly. "Between the canon ball round my middle, that weird line down my belly I'm really hoping is normal and the bags under my eyes, I must be a real sight."

"You are." He assured her. "A lovely one."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"You...don't believe me."

"Its nothing personal; I just have eyes." She said primly.

"Eyes that aren't seeing what mine do." He shook his head in disbelief. "Which is a mighty shame. It's an impressive view."

She set her face into a frown and he knew her mind was still awash with doubt.

"Would you like a massage? I could rub those achy ankles of yours while I'm at it." He offered finally.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the bed. He knelt behind her and eased the robe from her shoulders. She groaned as he gently kneaded the tight muscles. "You know I don't think that about you right?" He asked softly. "I think you're beautiful. Great belly full of violent kicky babe and all."

Aveline sighed skeptically. "Next time the healer is over remind me to have him examine your eyes, Donnic."

He laughed and dropped a kiss on the back of her neck. "My eyes are fine, Sweetheart. But I'll do anything to make you feel better."

"Honestly you don't need to--OH. That felt really nice!" She gasped at his touch.

"You've got knots the size of oranges all bunched up back here." His brows knit in concern as he rubbed at the knotted muscles and worked them loose. "Why didn't you say something...anything?"

"I didn't want to be even more of a bother than I already am," she admitted with a half strangled moan as a knot released.

He choked indignantly. "A bother? Maker's bosom, woman, you'll be the death of me, I swear. It is not a bother to give my pregnant wife a back rub now and then."

She shrugged and they sat in silence save their breathing and her occasional groan or direction as he finished her back and neck. Once he was satisfied there he moved around to her front and gently pressed her back into the pillows.

"You know, my Nan's ankles swelled up sometimes." He said idly as he moved her legs into his lap. "She had the sugar sickness and poor circulation, the physician said. It always sounded like it hurt. There was a poultice that helped, I think. And a tincture they'd add to a basin of hot water she soaked them in--Aveline?!" He looked up in alarm at a sniffle she clearly tried to stifle and was horrified to see her eyes watery and threatening to spill tears. "Did I hurt you? Was I being too rough?"

"No you're fine." She closed her eyes. "I'm just...I'm being stupid."

"You couldn't if you tried, Sweetheart." He cooed and crawled up to caress her cheek "Why are you so upset?"

"I...I'm all huge and sore everywhere and I'm exhausted and my ankles remind you of your Nan..." she frowned sadly."I couldn't be more of an unattractive mess if I tried."

She leaned into his chest and he gently stroked her hair. “Oh, Honey, I don't think that."

"How could you not." She sighed."I look ridiculous and there is a new and strange surprise every day."

"You look like you're carrying a baby," he corrected with a grin. "And doing a fantastic job at it."

"That is quite a diplomatic way of saying I'm so big you would never guess I once had washboard abs."

"I'm sure our child appreciates the loaned space." Donnic said fondly. "Besides I have no doubt you'll be back in training as soon as the midwife says its safe. In the interim, I for one am enjoying the new physique." He allowed his eyes a lazy survey of her body.

"Then next time you carry. And it'll be your physique for you to enjoy." She said wryly.

"Would that I could, Sweetheart." He shook his head sadly. "I'd do anything for you in a heartbeat, but, alas, biology insists it’s not the Maker's will that I do that particular task in your stead." She clucked her tongue in disappointment and he frowned slightly. "I have never known there to be a vain bone in your whole body, Aveline. May I ask where the sudden insecurities are coming from?"

"I know, Donnic, believe me. I just feel like this useless doughy lump and I cannot think of a logical reason for it but it really bothers me." She huffed. "And no wife I know of wants her husband thinking of his grandmother's legs when his hands are on her body I guess."

"Honey, I only brought it up because you mentioned they hurt. I thought to ask my mother what she used to help Nan with the swelling and pain. Your legs are marvelous--a thing of beauty and definitely don't make me think of anything to do with Nan." He raised an eyebrow.

"I would actually love to try anything that would help." Aveline admitted. "And really I'm lucky to have such a considerate husband. I just wish you-" she clamped her mouth shut and a blush raced over her face. "Never mind."

"Wish what?" He raised an eyebrow. "What do you wish, Aveline, Honey?" He grinned encouragingly. "And don't say it’s silly."

"It is though." She said halfheartedly. He gave her a look and she sighed. She flushed darker. "You've been wonderful and kind and compassionate about this whole thing. And I love you for it, truly. But I find...I miss the way you used to look at me. How you'd kiss me. And touch me. Before we realized we were having this baby. When I was still...sexy to you." She closed her eyes tightly.

He stared at her for a long moment, his head cocked to the side. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and then one over each eye and one on the tip of her nose.

"What are you doing?" She laughed as he left a lazy kiss over each cheek and then her chin before moving to the shell of her ear. "You don't have to do anything just because I said--"

"No, but I want to." He chuckled against her earlobe. He nuzzled her neck and she tilted to give him better access to it.

She made a choked sound that was a little bit gasp and a healthy portion moan as he trailed a series of hot open-mouth kisses down her neck and shoulder. He shifted his weight onto one arm and with the other he ran featherlight tickles from the small of her back up to the back of her neck. His trail blazed so hot if she didn't absolutely know better she might have suspected magical involvement.

He toyed with the hairs at the base of her neck and nipped her where her neck joined her collar bone.  
She yelped slightly and tugged his head toward hers to join their mouths in a frantic kiss. He chuckled against her lips and cradled her cheek before sliding his hand tantalizingly slow down her body. He tickled her neck and barely grazed her breasts and settled it lightly over her swollen belly.

"You are incredible." He breathed as he gazed into her eyes."Truly. I know you aren't feeling very attractive at the moment but I wish you could see yourself the way I do."

“Donnic..." She breathed hoarsely.

"Hush" he cooed affectionately. "You are so lovely. Anyone could see it. That glow thing they talk about a woman heavy with child having...you definitely have it in measures." His eyes lingered appreciatively on her chest before settling tenderly over her belly. “And speaking of measures I know the weight gain distresses you a bit. But Maker, Aveline...you bear it well." he gulped and flushed. "Something in the knowledge that the weight on your tummy is because you are carrying a baby, our baby, which I helped put there..." He shivered and met her eyes with such a look of devotion. "It fills me right up with joy, with respect, with love, with pride...and with something that shoots straight to my loins" He said in a husky tone.

She gave him a skeptical look. "Loins? Isn't that laying it on a bit thi-ick!" Her breath hitched as his hand moved from her belly and he ran his thumb over her core through her smalls.

"You are the one who said the word cock sounded too vulgar and immature, Honey," he reminded in a tone entirely too innocent--as though he was commenting on the weather or doing something other than stroking her sex through her underwear.

She gave a strangled moan and squirmed slightly against his hand. "Right now I don't really give a damn what you call it." She said breathily. "Its been way too long since--"

"I know; Maker, I know." He interrupted. "I'm an idiot. And a terrible husband." He sighed and leaned over to kiss her gently. "Those first few months you were so sick. I figured you weren't up to doing anything much. And then I presumed it was in poor taste to ask after that." She gave him a sharp look that would have sent just about anyone else scrambling. "I was trying to be a compassionate husband and father-to-be instead of some randy lech who wanted nothing more than to jump the woman carrying his child." He said sheepishly.

"I...I wanted you to." She said in an uncharacteristically shy voice.

"I'm a fool not to have realized that sooner." He said with a chuckle. "I thought I was giving you space and peace. I never thought for a second you would start thinking I wasn't attracted to you anymore."

"I couldn't see how you could be." She said sadly.

"I don't see how I couldn't." He said tenderly. "You are beautiful to start with and that's our baby growing in you. The whole thing is magical." He grinned as he continued stroking her with gentle but steady motions. "But beyond that your hips are fuller and...it’s mesmerizing to watch you walk."

"You are not turned on by me waddling around with my balance messed up..." Aveline groaned. "Please tell me you aren't."

"I couldn't lie to you, so I'm not going to." He winked. "I'm awful fond of my lovely wife's arse, you know.''

She made an exasperated sound at the back of her throat but it lost some efficacy as it dissolved into a moan half through as he brushed his thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her sex.

"There's just so much more to watch than there used to be."

She frowned at him and stared through half lidded eyes. "Really not helping the case for me still being attractive to you by talking about how much more of me there is."

He shook his head. "Whoever said less is more wasn't talking about a woman he loved I don't think, Sweetheart. Especially not a pregnant woman." He moved his hand up to her belly again. "The bigger your belly is the bigger the baby is, right? Look at you, you are doing an incredible job providing for our child, keeping them safe and healthy as can be." He said reverently and traced the dark line down her navel. "It's amazing, you're amazing, your belly is amazing."

He kissed her tenderly And moved his hand over her hip. "As to your hips and bottom, I read a book by an Antivan midwife who believes the babe's brain is developed from the same sort of stuff. A lot of it was too technical for me but the gist was that she and several other physicians suspect that mothers with more weight in their hindquarters have smarter children."

"This one will be a right genius by that logic." Aveline sighed and patted her belly.

"Course they will be." He said easily. "Probably going to take after their awesome Mama in every regard." He kissed her temple affectionately.

"Shameless flatterer." She chuckled and burrowed her face into side of his neck.

"Just shamelessly into my wonderfully sexy wife more like. None of that's even my favorite part about you gaining baby weight." He whispered as his fingers tickled up her side.

"That would be my breasts, I suppose." She said wryly.

"You suppose correctly." He nodded." I cannot be blamed for it though; have you seen them lately, Sweetheart?"

She rolled her eyes. "Couldn't miss them. I have to wear a breast band to bed now to keep them in place so I can sleep in any sort of comfortable position."

"I'm sorry they aren't comfortable but I can't say I'm not pleased to see them for a while. I didn't think their initial perfection could be improved on but...Maker." He hesitated slightly. "Is it okay to touch them? Or are they sore?"

"They're a little tender, but I'm not made of glass. As long as you aren't trying to be so rough as to hurt me there shouldn't be any issue." She shrugged.

He nodded and gently lay his hand over her chest. She scoffed."You aren't twelve and copping a feel behind my father's barn, Donnic." She teased. “If you are going to touch me you should do it right."

He grinned at her and sat up to adjust his position. He crouched straddling her legs and gently kneaded her breasts through the band around them. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you." He sighed into her mouth. "I love everything about you. You are the most incredible, beautiful woman in the entire world."

"I love you too." She panted happily and carded her fingers through his hair. He laughed, peppered her face with kisses, and started unraveling her breast band.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"Seeing how many of your freckles I can kiss before I get you free of this." He punctuated each word with another kiss and continued unwrapping her. As the fabric finally fell away, he pressed open-mouth kisses down the side of her face and neck and over her slope of her shoulder.

She whimpered as he moved down her chest, and when he pulled a nipple into his mouth she gasped and arched up toward him. He toyed with the other side, rolling the nipple and lightly squeezing the flesh in his hand, and then gave a tentative suckle that caught her so off guard she cried out.

"Did I hurt you?" He scrambled away from her in concern. "What'd I do wrong?"

"You stopped." She panted.

"You yelled." He quirked a brow.

She bit her lip while trying to catch her breath. "Not in pain. It felt...I never...I didn't expect it to feel so different." She finished lamely.

"So, uh, should I..." he started hesitantly.

"Please!" Aveline said breathily. 

"As my lady wishes." He pressed a kiss onto her lips and kissed his way back down to her breast and this time moved to the other side. He circled the nipple with a few lazy sweeps of his tongue before pulling it into his mouth and sucking gently.

He had one hand tangled in her hair and the other kneading the breast his mouth wasn't busy with and she moaned and squirmed at his ministrations.

She had always enjoyed the attention Donnic paid to her breasts but this felt especially intense. It was almost like a taut string connected her nipples and sex and each of his suckles gave it a sharp tug. A dull heat throbbed between her legs and her smalls were growing damp with her arousal. She pressed her thighs together and whimpered as she realized a strange but not completely unpleasant pressure was building in her breasts.

"Donnic, I-OH!" The pressure reached a plateau and there was a brief pinching sensation and then almost inexplicably a feeling of release. She panted for a moment and then set her lips in a thin line when she realized there were thick beads of fluid gathering at the tips of her nipples.

She pushed Donnic off and choked on a sob. "See? A new and horrible surprise, right on time." She tried to joke miserably. "I don't know why everything is stacked against us having this, Donnic but perhaps I should just..." she sighed, defeated. "This isn't fair to you. If you'd like I could take you in hand. At least that way one of us can finish."

"Do you want this to stop, Aveline?" Donnic asked carefully. "If you truly do not want to finish what we've started, I completely understand, and that's the end of it. I can only imagine how much of a shock your milk coming in must be, and I don't ever want you to do anything you don't want to do in bed." He assured her. Color raced over his cheeks. "But, if you are suggesting we stop on my account...I'm not as bothered by it as you might be inclined to think."

She stared at him for a beat. When she spoke she was incredulous. "Maker, you like it! I thought you were just being nice about things like my belly and...and the waddling and everything. But you actually like all the weird shit this whole thing is doing to my body."

"I..er...really do." He nodded sheepishly. "I wouldn't have thought it before but the changes are really...sexy." he said helplessly. "For what it's worth I think it's mostly because it is your body and a baby I helped put there. I don't...I swear I don't feel this way about other women in your state.” He ran a hand through his hair.

"Only me?"

"Only ever you.". He promised. "Does it ...bother you?"

"No." She admitted. "Baffles a little bit. But honestly I've missed your touch far too much to find it anything but endearing that you feel that way about me even like this." She pulled his face eagerly to hers for a kiss.

He chuckled against her lips and allowed his hands a lazy exploration of her body. With one hand he resumed his almost carefree stroking through her smalls and with the other he absently rolled her nipple between his fingers.

When a new bead of liquid appeared he broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to her breast once more. He licked tenderly and hesitantly before pulling the nipple into his mouth. With a few solid pulls he created a suction that was followed by the same quick pinched tight feeling and then that release again.

He continued stroking her sex even as he suckled her nipple and drank the milk he drew greedily. The sensations were combining into an overwhelming heady whirl of pleasure and heat and want, unlike anything she'd felt before. She encouraged him to continue with breathy sighs and half unintelligible murmurs as she approached the familiar peak towards release.

"Donnic--I-" she panted.

"Shhh, Sweetheart. I know, it's fine," Donnic nuzzled the space between her breasts affectionately. "Go ahead and come for me."

He pressed the pad of his thumb firmly against her clit and maneuvered to press his lips to hers.

She came with a jolt and a breathy moan. She arched her back and screwed her eyes shut as she ground against her husband's hand. The shocks of pleasure rippled through her like fire until she was uncertain she even had a physical form any more.

Eventually the pleasure receded and she blinked her eyes open at her husband. He grinned at her, satisfied and proud of himself, and gently pushed a strand of her coppery hair behind her ear. "How was that, Beautiful?"

She smiled in response. "You cannot imagine how long I've needed that."

"Can we let this be a lesson in communication and actually talk to each other when we need something from this point forward?" He teased.

"Mm," she nodded. "This was stupid."

"Since we are in agreement does that mean tomorrow we can start making up for lost time?"

"Who says we have to wait until tomorrow?" She gave him a wicked grin.

"Maker, I don't know if I deserve you, Aveline." He shook his head. "You're sure you want to?"

"Just come help me out of my smalls some time before this baby is due, guardsman."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He laughed.

He kissed her affectionately and gently rolled her small clothes over her hips and down her legs. He planted a string of kisses up her leg starting at the knee and ending at her inner thigh.

"Donnic...please!" She panted.

"I plan to." He chuckled.

"Don't tease me." She whispered. "I can't take it. I want you--and I mean more than the tip of your tongue--actually inside me."

"So much better at communicating already." He laughed with a surprised but affectionate tone.

"I've wanted you...burned with need for you for months, Donnic." She said in a strained voice before pulling him in for a rough and possessive kiss. "And all the while I was convinced you were repulsed by me, or the newer aspects of my body anyway, and even if touching myself was enough to help I haven't been able to comfortably reach for several weeks anyway. Maker, I've missed sex so much more than I even knew was possible. Isabela can never know."

"She wouldn't hear it from me." He promised and kissed her. He pulled back long enough to pull his loose sleeping trousers off and immediately resumed his place between her legs.

He balanced his weight on one hand and with the other he reached between them to guide himself into her. She lent an eager hand and never removed her gaze from his. She was still plenty wet from her earlier arousal, his attention, and her resulting orgasm so he slid in easily.

She gasped at the sensation and he groaned and thrust in as deep as he could. Unfortunately keeping the rhythm was more work and less enjoyable than either of them was used to.

He snapped his hips experimentally and she cringed, digging her nails into his back "Oh-ow-no. I can't...I can't...we need to stop. I'm too uncomfortable." she said miserably. Tears of frustration, embarrassment, and discomfort pricked the corners of her eyes.

"It's not just you, Honey." He winced. "I'm afraid your belly is putting everything at an awkward angle."

She grunted in agreement. "All your weight is on my belly and the pressure makes it hard to breathe; every time you move I feel it in my back." She said in a shallow trembly voice.

He carefully pushed all his weight off her. If he was careful, he could bear all the weight and motion, but his own back wouldn't thank him for it. Additionally, he'd only be able to manage shallow movements that would likely double the time it took.

He sighed with regret, kissed her forehead gently and pulled away."This isn't going to work."

She whined in frustration at his suggestion and the loss of contact. To her horror she lost the fight against her tears."This is ridiculous." She sniffled. "All of it. I shouldn't be this upset by something so trivial." She murmured and scrubbed furiously at her eyes. "Apparently pregnancy blows more than just a woman's body out of all reasonable proportion. To the void with these hormones."

Donnic shook his head affectionately and kissed the tear tracks on her cheeks. "I have an idea to make it work, if you are still up for trying."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Here, roll onto your side." He said gently. He snuggled close behind her until he was spooned flush against her back. He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck and trailed his hands down her back. "This way should be less pressure on your back and almost none on the baby. I'll just enter from behind and do a little more of the actual work.”

"Behind?" Aveline sighed. “I don't know if that's much better as an idea.”

"Not like that, you goose." He promised with a chuckle. "I’d ask first and get the oil; you know I'm good for that at least." He pinched her bottom cheekily and left an open-mouthed kiss on her shoulder in apology before slipping his fingers between her legs. She groaned and melted against him. When he was certain she was ready for him he gently brought his tip to her lips. "If you aren't comfortable let me know quickly, Sweetheart." He kissed her neck. "I'll stop any time."

"Too bad you won't start in the first place." Aveline teased.

He laughed and with a smooth roll of his hips, he thrust into her. She sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation and sighed when he moved out just a little.

She moved her own hips slightly in response; this was entirely different than the norm for them but in a way she quickly decided was definitely not bad. Pregnancy had increased the blood flow to the lower half of her body and between that added sensitivity and the new angle, Donnic was hitting all the right spots in an incredibly satisfying way.

He took a few more tentative thrusts and she whimpered and squirmed. "Doing alright, Honey?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"Yes" she breathed. "Maker, yes. Can you...um...maybe go faster though?" She asked shyly. "I can take more...I won't break."

"At your service," he grinned and increased the pace significantly. He wrapped both arms around her middle and rubbed the side of her belly with one hand and rested the other on one of hers. He kissed her between the shoulder blades each time their bodies connected and frequently murmured platitudes of affection.

She worked her hips in pace with him and gasped slightly when his thrusts were particularly deep. She felt so full and warm it was almost too much for her to bear. Time had no meaning as they continued moving together; if she had later been told they'd been there for days she wouldn't have struggled to believe it. Eventually, however, she began to recognize the signs that both of them were near their peaks. She could feel it in the thundering of his heart, in the occasional catch of breath, in the tenseness in his limbs, the way he trembled slightly with effort to keep his motions controlled and fluid, and in the familiar heat uncoiling in her belly, the drawn tightness building in her thighs and back, and the way she kept skipping every third or fourth frantic breath.

"I love you," he murmured in a thick, strained voice as he gave a last, strong controlled buck of his hips. She whined in disappointment at the realization that he wouldn't be able to go much longer. As close as she was to her completion she knew she was still farther than he was. He seemed to understand the issue and fumbled to find her clit. He gave it a light pinch and rolled it between his fingers with exactly enough pressure to have her writhing and babbling incoherently. He started to lose himself to more frenzied and erratic thrusts as her muscles clenched around him. He whispered her name reverently and repeatedly like a prayer, almost like asking permission.

Even as he trembled on the precipice of release he made certain his movements hit the mark for her own pleasure. She shuddered against him and squeezed his hand. He groaned and buried his face in her back. She ground against him and as she shifted her hips slightly she felt the start of his climax. His muscles spasmed and he twitched inside her. The telltale surge of wet warmth accompanied a gentle murmur of her name, and she tumbled over the edge of her release as well.

White hot pleasure rolled over her in waves simultaneously gentle and overwhelming. She arced back into her husband with a gasp that ended in a throaty wail. She panted his name and screwed her eyes shut and bucked her hips back. She ground flush against Donnic and rode the aftershocks of her orgasm to their finish. Her toes curled and light exploded behind her eyelids and she was suddenly aware of every nerve in her body singing with pleasure.

She wasn't certain of whether it took seconds or hours for her to come down from the rush but when she did she was breathing heavy and sleepily content. “Mmm, that was...really nice." She mumbled.

She felt Donnic smile against her back. "I live to serve, Captain." He kissed her neck drowsily through a curtain of disheveled coppery hair. "I trust I served you well?"

"Mm...I haven't any complaints." She laughed. "Though I am tired to the bone now,"

“You'll be delighted to know that there're still several hours until either of us are to tend our duties." He yawned as he carefully slipped out of her. He remained snuggled close at her back as he drew a blanket over them. "Enough time for at least a few more hours of sleep."

"I do like that idea." She said affectionately.

"Statistically, I've got to have a good one sometimes, Sweetheart." Donnic chuckled. He settled both arms around her middle. He gasped and sat up, stammering and shocked with his hand still splayed on her swollen belly. "Do you feel that?"

Aveline smiled wryly. "I don't think I could miss it, actually. I'm afraid we woke the baby, Donnic, Dear."

He stared at his hand in wonder as a tiny fist or foot beat against it from inside his wife. It was hardly the first time he'd felt their child kick, but Maker it was so strong and insistent now. "It seems we did. But that can't be comfortable..."

Aveline winced at a particularly sharp jab. "It isn't very." She admitted. "But it was worth it." She assured him. "The little one got all worked up because I did."

Donnic grinned sheepishly though she couldn't see. "Ah that'd be my fault then. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Aveline shrugged a shoulder. "Not really I expect. This probably won't last too long." She sighed sleepily. "Fortunately our little one doesn't yet have the stamina to hit so hard for too long."

Donnic rubbed at her belly. "It’s alright, you calm down now." He whispered to their child. "I didn't mean to wake you up, and I guess you're well within your rights to be upset about how it happened, but that's my fault. Let your mother get some sleep, she has a busy day tomorrow."

Aveline caressed the side of her belly near his fingertips. "I think that's helping." She murmured. "Your voice is soothing. Baby likes it."

"I love you." He said fondly. "Both of you. You are my world, my heart."

"I....we feel the same." Aveline closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "Baby's already enamored with you, clearly. You're my everything, my future, my love. I love you, so much."

Her voice trailed off as her breathing evened out. He continued rubbing her belly for a few moments until the steady jabs ceased and the baby followed its mother to sleep. He smiled fondly at his wife and the swell of her belly where their child grew. In several weeks time it would not be quite so easy for any of them to fall asleep, as he well knew. But for right now, in his last waking thoughts before he surrendered himself to the fade, he was content and full of love for the incredible woman in his arms and the son or daughter he could hardly wait to hold.


End file.
